Allison Mitchie
by WolfTears123
Summary: Well it's just a story 'bout my OC Allison Mitchie. Also a romance thing. All original Percy Jackson characters mentioned are copyright to Rick Riordan. OCxOC.


Chapter 1

Hiya, my name is Allison Mitchie, daughter of Artemis. Yeah, I know people, like, said that Artemis wanted to be an 'eternal maiden' which means she, like, doesn't want to have kids but she had me and, like, 10 others, you know the 'Hunters of Artemis', so yeah.

Well my life sucks, I'm a 14 year old girl and I have spent the last 4 years of my life being chased by demonic monsters, you know like the usual... hell hounds, demons, drakons... not dragons. So this sucks. Well why don't I just skip to the part where I go to Camp Half Blood. I am going to add P.O.V

* * *

Allison's P.O.V

So it's roughly 2pm and once again I am running from a monster, this flaming hell hound. Something I didn't understand was that I couldn't outrun it and it caught up to me. It tore at my skin, although its bit left the worst bite on my leg, thank Zeus it didn't bite a chunk out of it. Well it still hurt, thank gods when I was about to be killed some guy actually killed it. I mean who can do that, only a demi-god obviously or a god. Well that's the last thing I remember was him picking me up, I just then blacked out.

Well, I woke up in some bed, bandages were wrapped around my cut and bite marks. I remember seeing some cute guy sitting on a chair beside my bed. "Glad your alive" he smiled_. Oh gods, he is cute _I thought. "My name's Adrian, Adrian Davis son of Ares" he said, "I'm Allison Mitchie daughter of Artemis" I told him, he was a bit shocked you know the whole Artemis doesn't want to be a mom, but hey I was born the only known off spring of Artemis. "I thought Artemis didn't have offspring" he said, "well still I am here" I told him, _gods, he is cute but I mean what about him and his brain _I told myself.

"where the heck am I?" I asked, "Camp Half Blood" he told me "great, I'm in the place I didn't want to be" I said.

Adrian's P.O.V

_man, this girl is cute but maybe she's like her mom doesn't want to 'interact' with guys _I thought _well it is true, but gods she is beautiful_. I never felt like this before and mom did warn me 'bout this but what the heck. "should I show you 'round Camp?" I asked, I hoped she said yes I really want to be the guy she becomes friends with. "Sure" she said, "Come on I'll bring you to Chiron and Mr. D" I said, I mean she can't just come here without talking to Chiron and Mr. D. "So this is the Big House, where you will meet Mr. D and Chiron" I told her.

"Damien, hello what do you need?" Mr. D asked, I sighed he only got Clarisse La Rue's name right and she was my half-sister. "It's Adrian sir" I sighed, "What ever" he gave me a blank face. "So this is the girl you found injured in the forest?" Chiron asked, I nodded. "Yeah, my name's Allison Mitchie nice to meetcha" she said and shook Chiron and Mr. D's hand. "Well Allison, we'd better bring you to your Cabin..." Chiron cut short "Right, we don't know who your parent is", "Uhh, I do my dad told me 6 years ago, my mother is Artemis" she said.

Allison's P.O.V

man, what's is wrong with these guys I mean sure it is surprising for me to be the daughter of Artemis but c'mon no need for the jaws to drop. "Well, umm, I guess you have a cabin to yourself, unless the hunters of Artemis stay for a bit" Mr. D said. "Awesome" I said.

"Here is the Dining Pavillion, or as people call it Mess Hall" Adrian said, "There is a seat for every demi-god and they're lots, would you like to sit with me and my friends?" he asked, I nodded, _this is like the greatest thing ever I get to sit with my crush, just hope he doesn't have a girlfriend _I thought. Before we sat down he told me you just think of what you want to eat and drink, probably so I didnt make a fool of myself. "Hiya, guys" he said, thankfully there was just two more guys than girls and there were like around 14 people sitting there. "Hey isn't that Artemis girl" a girl with light brown hair giggled. "Oh, please Clarisse give the girl a break, she just faced a flame hell hound" a blond girl argued, "okay, chill Lina" Clarrise replied. So the thing is I wasn't really hungry I just thought of the really good vedgetable mix meal my step-mom made for me. I threw three quarters to the fire where you would give your respects to the gods. I wasn't hungry so it didn't matter. Chiron and Mr. D came in, this like sucked cause a black haired girl took me by the arm and dragged me next to Chiron. He tapped me on the shoulder, "this is Allison Mitchie, daughter of Artemis" he said, a couple jaws dropped but I didn't mind, "she will join the blue team for next lesson" Chiron said. There was a bit of happiness in Adrian eyes. Clarisse saw this and giggled elbowing her half-brother, "lucky you huh" she said, he blushed a bit just, like, really faint, but I could see it.

I went back to my seat, this time a brown and white puppy ran to me, and this wasn't a normal puppy otherwise it couldn't have passed the border... right? "Aww, hiya little guy" I said, that puppy was really cute, but mischievous too he jumped on my lap on the table and started to eat my food. I giggled, "hungry aren't cha'" I said. The puppy barked as if I understood what he meant, _also I'm thirsy _he said. I was so creeped out I could understand the puppy. Well, my mom is Artemis and she can communicate with animals so still not that surprised, but creeped out.

"Well, understand him?" a auburn haired guy asked, I nodded. "Cool" the girl that Clarisse called 'Lina' said. The puppy looked at me, _hey can I have water? _He asked. I satred at him, then nodded and said "go ahead". He started to drink from my cup. _Thanks _he replied, "welcome" I said. Well everyone was looking at me like, wow that is creepy and awesome at the same time. Another guy spoke up "wow that is creepy and awesome at the same time" he said. Well weird 'cause I just thought that.

* * *

well, next day wasn't so bad. Chiron had said that Adrian would help me 'round camp which meant he had to fight me in combat, help me choose my weapon, pegasi and other things. Today I got to choose my weapon, sweet.

It was again like 9: 30 am and I was tired. Anyway, Chiron was with me and Adrian, I was like dammit I wish it was just me and him. "Allison, this is a gift from your mother, a golden archery bow with unbreakable arrows, they never run out" Chiron said. I couldn't believe it a _golden _bow and _unbreakable _arrows that _never _run out, awesome like totally thanks mom.

* * *

Well Chapter 2 will be published on Monday 24th Febuary


End file.
